Butterflies
by Black Casanova
Summary: When they reach the capital, Genesis is eager to show that the relationship isn't as one sided as it seems. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi. AU. Lemon. Smut. Samurai-Centric


The third and final installment of the crazy AU that this is...  
Warnings of smut and crossdressing....

Again, characters are not mine.

**

* * *

**

Butterflies

Angeal would inherit the title of daimyo. He was the most trusted, the most reliable of all Sephiroth's men: people could easily foresee such a decision. He was the one that Sephiroth could truly depend upon if the time ever came. And vice versa.

Following the quick death of the Shogun, Genesis was sure that nature only had a small hand in his death, a man dressed in fine silks came to Sephiroth and briefed him on the duties to be expected of a Shogun and asked him if he was ready. Of course, Sephiroth replied with a smile, as any dominant, assertive man would do.

These formalities were the first Genesis had been permitted to sit through, at the daimyo's side on white tatami mats, but not as an equal… or even a general.

He had sat there, painted and adorned, and he had to wonder if the eyes staring at him were admiring him or trying to figure out who this enigmatic beauty reminded them of. Even if Genesis had been commanding them in battle for over a decade now, he could forgive them of this digression.

He couldn't even recognise himself. The only things that remained of him were his eyes and hair colour; both Sephiroth found attractive and would not allow for any change. Sometimes Genesis wondered whether if he just cut his long, red locks, would Sephiroth lose interest and let him go?

"Tell me, Sephiroth," Genesis glanced over to the soon to be Shogun as he admired his garden for the last time. Finally, the sky was shedding its crimson, leaving nothing but endless blue. Sephiroth had little interest in such a sky; he had long since admitted that he felt that Genesis' eyes were far more deep and blue than the sky could ever be.

Sephiroth turned back, smiling as he saw his prize leaning against a pillar, barefoot on the nure'en, the last yukata of summer clinging feebly to the soft curves of his shoulders.

"Will I enter the capital as your General, or your Geisha?"

Sephiroth's lips curved slightly, amused, as he paced back to his lover. "You can retain some dignity and be known as my Houkan."

Genesis glowered at him. "Dignity as your _jester_? I-"

"You can have your swords back, retain _some_ freedom and carry on serving as a samurai-" Sephiroth stepped up onto the raised platform and took Genesis deep into his arms. His every word was spoken with the sharpness that came from mockery. Only faintly though.

"But I shall have no other lovers but you, yes?" the redhead asked needlessly. Sephiroth smirked and momentarily tightened his grip. Genesis sighed and pulled the collar of his yukata back around his neck. He leant forwards into the daimyo's embrace, resting his head upon his shoulder and watching as the ant-like servants moved around his private summerhouse packing up all of his belongings.

Sephiroth's favourite kimono remained unpacked, hung on its frame, waiting for its debut into the capital. The obi was laid faithfully by its side. The prospect of his daisho at his side as he wore the thing to his new home lightened the burden of humiliation a little. Regardless of his words, Sephiroth would still present him to the world as a woman. Perhaps without all the paint and decoration, he could be someone else entirely… but then, life in the capital couldn't be any more monotonous. There were no wars to be fought, only officials to be guarded… he could be one of those officials and live the life of luxury if he did as Sephiroth wanted but had tactically not suggested. He wanted Genesis to choose that life on his own accord.

The doors to Genesis' cage may have been opening, but he knew the next one he would be ushered into when the convoy arrived would be much smaller. And more dangerous. From all sides would come eyes, prying and lusting. He would have to stay close to Sephiroth's side to stay alive. The ritual suicide would not excuse him of infidelity, whether it be forced or consensual. If Sephiroth ever found out – which he would, without a doubt - he would kill Genesis without any consideration.

Genesis shuddered, closing his eyes, hugging close the man who was both his salvation and destruction. Maybe things would be easier… he could turn his back on the past and maybe enjoy life for once. Whether it be spent behind a mask of white chalk and red paint or not, hidden away deep in some secluded forest, waiting for his master to return…

-

Three days on the road. The convoy was just another useless formality, Genesis was sure. No other daimyo dare touch the new Shogun as he made his way to the capital. To do so was an instant call for death. Such a thought comforted Genesis in those silent nights they spent in a small ryokan, making what could soon become love, if Genesis accepted the fate he'd brought down upon himself, under the light of a few dying candles. The lady of one of these establishments had sent in a young girl as some kind of entertainment for the young shogun and both women had got the fright of their lives when they opened the shoji.

That time was just a memory now, as was all life outside of the city walls. The childhood of playing in the forests with Angeal before and after their sword practice at his father's dojo; the nights spent under the stars without nothing but a bottle of sake… all those rural memories were like a dream now.

The capital was huge, bustling and alive. Like an ant's nest. Both men and women were impeccably dressed. Not a single hair was out of place. The streets were surprisingly clear; the rivers ran with fresh water tainted with neither blood nor fish. The residency of the Shogun hadn't changed much since his last visit, a few years back, when there was a threat of a great war with a neighbouring nation that only clever politics had avoided. Sephiroth would see that the place would be redecorated and have a new life breathed into it.

Genesis would see to it personally. Drab browns and ochre clashed with the vibrancy of the city and the people that filled it. Strangely, Genesis knew he would fit in here. He felt that usual sense of arrogance and pride about the city that now he did not despise, but rather felt somewhat welcoming, to man such as himself. Sephiroth seemed to notice this content with a upturning of lips.

-

The first few days, Genesis had seen very little of Sephiroth. Only just glimpses of him in different rooms as he organised, greeted and conversed with officials and the like; made important decisions and faced the onslaught of more women forcing their pick upon him. The latter made Genesis as insecure as it angered him. What if Sephiroth got bored of pressing all of these feminine practises upon a man who was likely to refuse him at times and chose to take an actual woman under his wing?

Suddenly, even Genesis was admitting it was a bad idea to give him back his swords. No one touched his lover… especially not a girl who was too young to understand everything. They were too inexperienced, too gentle and yielding. Genesis knew that Sephiroth thrived on enmity as much as he did those infrequent displays of affection and could get not satisfaction from a passive partner. The redhead assumed so at least.

But… one of these days, those time-old urges would plague the new Shogun and he would take the first thing offered to him… Biting his lip and loosening his white-knuckle grip on his wakazashi, Genesis wandered off back to his quarters.

No one would ever touch Sephiroth and live to tell the tale.

--

What little light the moon shed found it hard to break through the small windows high up on the walls. Instead, candles surrounded the room, on stands of different heights. Some were tall and ornate, with phoenixes and dragons winding up the stems; the flames glistened in their deep jade eyes. Soft futons were positioned side by side on the floor, thick and barely used. From scent alone, Genesis could tell that his lover had graced them for no longer than a night.

Against the far right wall was a long folding paper screen, hand painted long ago with an image of the sunset over the valley in their home province. Genesis had been told such an item was a gift from his family to Sephiroth's, shortly before both of their births. He wondered if it had been painted by his mother, whose eye for beauty was as great as her own. She had been the one with the sky blue eyes; the high cheekbones and thick lashes. Genesis thanked the gods each day for his fortune.

Behind this opulent screen was where Genesis stood, waiting. However, he didn't know how long he would linger and even if Sephiroth wouldn't be returning to his bedroom to sleep for the night, Genesis would wait.

The door slid open with the habitual whisper and heavy footsteps made their way wearily across the tatami mats. Genesis heard the sigh that left him without doubt of the newcomer's identity and he moved to ignite the candles that he had positioned behind the screen earlier. The resulting action threw his silhouette against the screen, cutting a dark figure out of the picturesque landscape.

Sephiroth's attention immediately snapped to the screen, eyes narrowing as he made out the shapes that revealed the tie of an obi and the sleeves of a furisode. He growled angrily. "How many times must I say no-" He was silenced the moment three long fingers raised up to the figure's mouth.

Genesis smirked and made a full show of slicking those digits, twisting his tongue around them where Sephiroth would be sure to see. Expressions meant next to nothing, but there were some things Genesis just couldn't help. His eyelids were heavy, lips curved into the thinnest, sharpest of smirks. He managed to remain silent for the most part, acting as if this was all some debauched shadow theatre like those he had heard stories of from travellers from the mainland.

Sephiroth's silence often meant that he was captivated. Genesis wished he could see that expression and he just hoped that the man recognised it was him… then again, what poor young child would know the very things that heated Sephiroth's blood to such a temperature it was unbearable for them both?

Slowly, Genesis released his fingers from his mouth and reorganised the hang of his kimono get to what he wanted. This wasn't for practicality. No, He'd already taken care of that earlier, before Sephiroth entered. This was to remind Sephiroth what Genesis – and only Genesis – could give to him; something between them that no girl could ever encroach upon.

Contented and with a smirk, Genesis slipped two fingers inside himself at once, biting back that slight gasp that always came at such an action. Immediately he set to massaging his prostate between his constant rhythm. The soft slap of the rest of his fist was barely audible under his quiet whispers - utterances of Sephiroth's name. Genesis wanted to tease… to make the new Shogun feel that he was much more than he actually was… whatever that maybe to Genesis. A master, a lover: was there much of a difference? The redhead was sure of enough of one thing though. He'd made his decision. It would be tonight.

He was close to release; not aiming to do so by the talent of his own fingers surprised him. Mind and body, when determined were to very different great forces. It was hard to slow down – when all one craves is more and more until the final dash to rapture was complete. An quick intake of breath and--

"Come here," Sephiroth's voice rang out low and strong – amused as it was aroused. Genesis ceased immediately (easier than he thought it would be) heard the rustle of fabric, meaning the shogun has settled down upon the futons. "Genesis,"

Smirking, Genesis separated his fingers as he pulled them back out with a purr. He stepped out from behind the screen. Sephiroth was sat crossed-legged on the soft bedding. His hair was slightly dishevelled, like he had been running his hands through it for most of the day. His clothes were in perfect order though, and the extent of the reactions to Genesis' little show were growing more and more evident within the man's dark hakama.

"You are incorrigible," He sighed, lifting his hands to work away at his clothes. Green eyes stared up, waiting to watch if Genesis would shed all his outer layers of dyed silk, but the redhead remained still.

"You've never complained,"

Once Sephiroth was suitable stripped, Genesis dropped to his knees and doubled straight over and took the silver haired man's cock straight past his lips. Ministrations didn't linger, just a few quick bobs of the adorned head of red hair and little more. Sephiroth wanted to burrow his fingers deep into it, but it was too beautiful and organised to ruin in such a way.

Artificial pink blossoms that trailed down from the end of a lacquered black hairpin tickled the sensitive flesh of Sephiroth's thigh and he let out a shaky breath. He gripped a hold of Genesis' shoulders and pushed him back, somewhat reluctantly.

A wicked curve to his lips, Genesis followed, sliding his tongue against the hot, hard flesh on his way up. He opened his eyes languidly, staring right up into Sephiroth's face. They were wide, and widened further by the black that rimmed them and made an all the more entrancing shade of azure by the white of his face.

Sephiroth studied that expression for a moment, holding the man's rounded face in a single fist, tilting it this way and that, inspecting more than admiring. There was a surprising submissive gleam hidden deep in blue that told Sephiroth immediately of Genesis' intentions. He smiled a smile that was as mocking as it was warm and lifted Genesis back up onto his knees.

"Are you doing this simply because you feel threatened?" Sephiroth asked calmly and quietly. "Jealous?"

Genesis' façade hardened and he hid back into himself, cursing his overtly expressive features. Taking a breath he reached out, pushing his lover back onto the futon and quick climbed onto his hips. Genesis pulled at his clothes, making sure everything was out of the way and pooled around them. "There are women here… _prettier_ than I-" he started a soft motion with his hips, rubbing their cocks together teasingly slowly.

"But they are not you, are they?" Sephiroth replied bluntly if a little short of breath. His cool hands ran down Genesis' face, ghosting over the shimmering, smooth silk that covered his chest; finally taking a grip of his hips. He urged Genesis to impale himself upon him. "Nothing could ever-"

Genesis' lips spread into a sneer as Sephiroth was silenced by him suddenly sinking himself down completely onto Sephiroth's cock. Although sought after, encouraged and expected, the speed and deftness was what shocked the silver-haired man. Shockingly little resistance tore nothing but a low purr from the back of Sephiroth's throat. Genesis smiled triumphantly and let out the breath he had taken to silence himself.

It was perhaps the first time the redhead had managed to leave his lover in such a way without words, and so remarkably easily too…. Although his was curious as to what the man was about to say. A declaration of love without saying the words themselves? That evasion was something Genesis semi-expected from Sephiroth. Expectations often let him with great disappointment so he hardly ever thought of that he wanted and desired. He took what he got and made sure that when he could, he would give it back.

Immediately, Sephiroth's sense returned to him and he was directing Genesis into a new motion – one that left _him_ at a loss of eloquence. The redhead leaned down, planting his hands either side of Sephiroth's head, running his fingers through soft silver streams. The long sleeves of the furisode trailed down the shogun's chest and onto the futon beneath them. The silk brushed delicately against his nipples, igniting the sensuous nature, with the candles, fragrance and blossoms in Genesis' hair above him, further. To the point it was like paradise. And maybe it was, if only just a little.

Sephiroth thrust upwards at Genesis' descent, hitting his prostate with a deadly aim that earned both a strident moan and a shiver to run throughout his lithe body. Still, that haughty expression remained plain on Genesis' face.

Sephiroth was determined to make Genesis sing louder and louder until he was screaming, so that the whole household and city with all its hopeful, undesirable women could hear that the shogun already had _all _he desired. He kept on driving himself deep into the tight warmth of his lover, revelling in and loving everything that surrounded him. The fabric that brushed his sides; the bracket of Genesis' thighs contracting on each hit of the livewire inside him, the mewls and the hot breath on his face as Genesis leant down further to catch his lips in a hungry kiss.

Genesis pulled back first, regaining a straight-backed position, sat comfortably on Sephiroth's strong hips and kept the repetitive motions constant when they were both screaming inside for an increased tempo. Green eyes regarded him curiously. Sephiroth's hands came back to life, returning to his face. Paint transferred and fingertips came back white and dry from the powder. Fixated with the unearthly, and yet enchanting despite the enigma that encircled it, beauty.

"Why are you wearing a furisode?"

"Because," Genesis smirked and gently, teasingly, brushed his plush lips against Sephiroth's. "I have no reason not to."

Green eyes hardened and hips shot skywards again. Genesis threw his head back and let out another strangled moan of a laugh. He quickly composed himself, turning his azure stare back to Sephiroth. Daring him to continue, to release that part of himself that they both loved to see every now and then.

Sephiroth accepted ardently. He grabbed Genesis and rolled him onto his back beside them. He took a moment to lift both of the redhead's legs up to his chest and keeping an iron grip on those pallid thighs, buried himself back deep into Genesis' body. And continued the motion again and again, growing harder and faster as Genesis' voice grew louder and more desperate until he tensed, tightened and came over the delicate silks that encompassed his body.

Hissing in another breath through bared teeth, Sephiroth released soon after and lowered himself gradually against Genesis and kissed him softly, tentatively; possessively. "You're mine, Genesis; I want people to recognise it here."

The redhead smiled, wrapping his arms securely around the shogun's neck. "I know, I know," He pressed a light kiss against a flushed, chiselled cheek. He blinked once, twice and took a heavy breath. "Marry me?"

Sephiroth laughed. Deeply, that purr that left Genesis spineless. He lessened his grasp and let the redhead's legs back down to the futon. Sliding out, Sephiroth rolled to his side, staring up at the ceiling with amused, but thoroughly tired eyes.

Genesis propped himself up at his side, leaning on an elbow as the other hand splayed out on the other man's damp chest. "No one need know, but…"

"You need some sense of security, some sense of true belonging?" The shogun's voice was suddenly soft for once. He looked up at Genesis with that strange affection again. It was almost like he understood. "You'd do that for me?"

Letting all walls come crashing down around him, Genesis nodded. He was unsure at first but grew more confident. The small smile on his lips spread to his eyes.

Sephiroth's fingers traced the last vestiges of the red paint Genesis had covered his lips with. When Sephiroth wet his own, he could taste the dry, bitter substance upon him. He smiled. "Dress me."

Genesis obliged, standing and, with some effort to remain upright on weak legs, retrieved Sephiroth's nightwear from the other side of the room. He might as well already hold the title of Sephiroth's wife, with all the tasks and chores he fulfilled when requested… as was the silver haired male's plan.

Genesis returned to the bedding and worked around Sephiroth's sated form to dress him and only when finished did he speak again. "May I lie with you tonight?"

Smiling, Sephiroth pulled Genesis down besides him and immediately consumed him in the depths of his tender embrace. "Of course, my love."


End file.
